Watching of Champions
by Wild Birdie
Summary: What if Kagami was dating Kuroko and Aomine? What if Akashi and Riko had found the anime to Kuroko no Basket and called all the starters and coaches of the Generation of Miracles teams and the Generation of Miracles to watch it at her father's gym?
1. Chapter 1: Updated!

**Alright so first of all, I'M BACK!**

 **Second of all, my new year's resolution is to write write and write. I have already started but those were school assignments and just a story that got my mojo back.**

 **This is an updated version of Chapter 1 and I really hope you guys like it.**

 **Also, has anyone else seen the trailer for KnB: Extra Game and are excited? Because I am practically a ever bouncing bouncy ball with how much excited I am!**

There was no words to describe the joy of winning the Winter Cup with the support and spirit of your teammates on your back. The feel of the crowd cheering, the sound of sneakers squeaking against the shiny court, the sound of the final buzzer. Though it had happened at least a year or so ago, he could still feel the immense pride and joy he felt as his team and himself lifted up the large trophy that signified their win.

He thought back to the events that had passed since the epic win against Akashi and Rakuzan. Tatsuya and himself made up, which Alex took great joy in teasing them about. He gave Kuroko a total of 500 yen for the bet on both Midorima dating Takao and Murasakibara dating Tatsuya. Coach came clean that she couldn't choose between Hyuga and Teppei, so she chose both. Akashi surprised everyone by asking out Furihata, apparently the little chihuahua had made quite the impression on the regal lion. No one was surprised when Kise blurted out that he and Kasamatsu were dating. He still remembered the look on Kise's face when he realized that no one was surprised. It was pure gold.

Another big change in his life was his relationships with both Kuroko and Aomine. What started off as a platonic shadow and light partnership changed into a very much non platonic relationship. With Aomine, their rivalry changed to a close friendship that became a polyamorous relationship between himself, Kuroko and Aomine. If Kagami had anything to say about then he would say that he couldn't be happier. Even if Aomine was a lazy pervert who pissed him off most days, after all basketball was a great outlet for frustration and restless energy.

A pale hand landed on his hand. "Go to sleep Taiga-kun. Stop thinking about basketball, I can hear you from over here." He looked over at the light blue haired boy lying next to him on his large bed. He had his eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping but Kagami knew better, after all they had been sleeping at his apartment most nights.

An annoyed groan made him glance over at the tall, younger boy wrapped around the older blue haired boy. "Would you shut up Bakagami. You're too loud." Kagami glared at the dark blue haired boy. How he could sleep so soundly confused him and pissed him off immensely. Kagami watched as the light blue haired boy reached behind him and smacked the larger boy on the ear.

"What the hell Tetsu?!" complained the now awake bluenette as he jolted into a sitting position. The boy now identified as Tetsu just moved over to the still lying down Kagami and curled into his side. The dark bluenette blanched and fell back onto the bed. "This all your fault Bakagami." Kagami laughed at the expression on his face and gestured for him to come closer.

"Come on Daiki. Let's just go to sleep, we don't want Tetsuya to get mad." He said in an amused voice. Aomine grunted and curled around Kuroko, wrapping an arm over Kuroko, quickly going to a deep sleep.

If you had told Kagami that he would end up dating Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya he would have punched you, but here he is; lying under his covers with Aomine and Kuroko curled up together against him, fast asleep. As he had said before, much had changed since they had won the Winter Cup. Many of the Miracles and their partners started dating, Coach decided to date both Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, he finally realized that Mitobe and Koganei were dating, Furihata turned out to be the most courageous out of them all, and everyone seemed to be much stronger. He could jump higher than ever and Kuroko could make an actual basket, which if he was being honest was pretty good, despite the fact that he still missed 50 percent of the time and it wasn't his Phantom Shot.

With the thought of playing and beating Aomine in a one-on-one game on his mine, Kagami Taiga fell asleep with his arms around his blue haired lovers.

Most mornings in Kagami's apartment when Aomine and Kuroko slept over were in a way, like a reality show. Entertaining and humorous. Kagami woke up to both his blanket and comforter on the foot of his bed with his boyfriends clinging to him like leeches. The navy haired miracle was currently tucked into his left side with his long tanned arms wrapped around him like an annoying lazy egotistical perverted blue haired idiotic monkey. Faint snores coming from him at random intervals. Kagami snorted in amusement and glanced down to his right and met the sleepy light blue eyes of his partner on and off the court. A small smirk came to his face, Kuroko's legendary bed head was atop his head. "Good morning Tetsuya. He just received the usual blank look but Tetsuya's eyes gave him away. They gave off a faint sparkle.

"Good morning Taiga-kun. Is Daiki-kun up yet?" Kagami moved his attention to his left shoulder and smirked when he looked at the "snoring" teen.

"Yeah, the aho's awake." a low growl came from the tall teen.

"Good morning Daiki-kun."

The navy haired teen leaned over Kagami's bare chest and flopped down, earning an annoyed omph from him because having 187 pounds of pure muscle flop onto your chest was not fun. "Mornin' Tetsu." His voice rough from sleep. A peaceful silence filled the room. Well until the figure at the end of the bed decided to make his presence known.

"OH GOD!"

"Nigou."

"TETSUYA WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN FEEDING HIM?!"

The black and white husky/malamute mix just rolled over onto his back with a tail wag and watched with a happy grin and his tongue out as he watched his three human pets raced over to the windows to open them while tripping over their sleep heavy legs and each other. It seemed as though he was the only one to remember what day it was.

Of course Aomine just happened to glance at the alarm clock on his usual side of the bed. It was 8:30. "Oh shit! Yo Bakagami, Tetsu, we're gonna be late!" This sent the trio into a flurry of movement.

Kagami raced into the bathroom to take a quick shower ALONE. Because let's be honest, if either of the others joined him they'd be even more late. Having two male teenagers who loved to wrap themselves around you in their sleep, who was 192 cm and 187 pounds and one who was 168 cm and 126 pounds, you tended to get pretty sweaty.

Kuroko went through his normal routine of getting dressed then fixing them all a quick breakfast and feeding Nigou, while Aomine rushed through his routine of setting out Kagami's clothes then rushing into the shower after Kagami who left out clothes for Aomine. They were like a well oiled machine.

In record time they were all out of the apartment and on the train to Coach's father's gym, but of course they had to stop at Maji Burger.

"Where are they?!" growled the brown haired demon coach while everyone else, not those of Seirin of course because they were all used to it by now, questioned the sanity of both the coach and her team and how her team dealt with her.

"Mou, Riko. They'll get here soon. Kuroko probably wanted a vanilla milkshake." came a calm response from the tall brown haired teen as he leaned back against a shorter scowling dark brown haired teen with clear glasses. Her dark look turned to him, making him pale and raise his hands in surrender. No one wanted that look fixed on him.

As if to prove him innocent, the double doors sprang open the late trio plus their four legged whoopie cushion walked in. "Yo! Sorry we're late. This who wanted Maji and Tetsuya wanted a milkshake. Kagami as usual, said the wrong thing.

Nigou sensing the danger, trotted over to sit at the feet of a blonde haired woman with red glasses.

The trio froze as they took into looks of pity and humor from their teammates and friends. "FINALLY! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE HAVE BEEN WAITING?!" They could say nothing. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?!" All three stayed frozen in fear. Aida Riko was Demon Coach. She could rival Akashi when he was using Emperor's Eye combined with his vast talents in intimidation.

Kuroko and Kagami managed to break free of the fear and immediately did the only thing that they could do under the pressure. Throw Aomine under the bus.

"It was Aomine! Blame him! The aho wanted food!"

"Aomine-kun is a pig, I wanted a vanilla shake and Kagami was weak." This got him a look of disbelief from both Aomine and Kagami. Pig? Weak?

"Oi, Tetsu!"

"Kuroko!"

The onlookers could only try and fail to hide their laughter. Aomine couldn't believe what they were saying. Sure some of it was true but he couldn't believe that they were giving him up to the beast! What loving boyfriends! "Oi, Bakagami, Tetsu! What the hell?!" He looked at them with disbelief. They just gave false apologetic smiles and walked over to their team. Wow, he could feel the love.

"So why have you called us here Coach?" asked Kagami as he wrapped an arm around Kuroko's waist as he sat in his lap sipping his vanilla shake. Kuroko leaned back and rested his head in the crook of Kagami's neck. Kagami was a little confused to why most of the starters of all the teams were here.

She smiled at Kagami, "Why thank you Kagami for asking." Kagami nodded, still confused. "Akashi and I called you here because we found an anime of sorts." He sweat dropped. They were called here for anime? An anime? "Now it probably doesn't make sense but this anime was called Kuroko no Basket." This got everyone's attention. Kuroko no Basket?

"Is it about Kuro-chin?" said a tall purple haired teen as he munched on some sort of snack that the black haired teen sitting in his lap was holding. Riko nodded and picked up a thick case from her bag next to her. She opened it and took out a round disc, inserting it into the dvd player.

"The summary basically said that it was about a high school basketball team trying to make it to the Inter High and Winter cup and it focuses on a group of high school players; Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya and a group called Kiseki no Sedai. We were going to watch it just Akashi and myself but, Akashi had the idea of getting everyone we thought should watch it together here." Everyone gaped at her. They were called here to watch an anime. An anime about Kuroko, Kagami and the Generation of Miracles. What the hell?

"Are you serious Coach?" said the dark brown haired teen with glasses and being leaned on by the tall brown haired teen from before. She turned to him and nodded once.

"Hai. We thought that it would be good for everyone to see our past games to learn how to become more skilled in your games." she said as a matter of fact to the teen. He thought for a moment then nodded, agreeing with her.

"Shall I start then?" questioned Riko when no one else asked a question. She looked at the many groups of people around her, but then spotted the blond haired woman who served as Kagami and Tatsuya's trainer in America. "Oh Alex, do you have a question?" Everyone turned to the blond woman.

"Hai. I'm sorry, I don't know the names of most everyone here. I recognize a few but not a lot." she said leaning back on her hands. Riko nodded then motioned for everyone to introduce themselves. Her boys went first.

"Kiyoshi Teppei." said the tall brown haired boy who Riko was currently sitting on as he leaned against, "Hyuga Junpei." he continued as he motioned to the boy sitting next to him with black hair and glasses. "Izuki Shun." motioned to another black haired boy with sharp grey eyes who was writing in a little journal. "Mitobe Rinnosuke and Koganei Shinji." he nodded towards a tall black haired boy with his arm around a brown haired boy with a mouth like a cat. "Furihata Koki." Kiyoshi gestured to the sandy brown haired boy sitting next to Akashi. Alex nodded and looked towards the group with the Shutoku uniform.

"I'm the coach, Nakatani Masaaki. My team's captain is Otsubo Taisuke." said a black haired man wearing a formal white shirt and black tie as he gestured to a tall teen with black hair sticking straight up. "The vice-captain is Kimura Shinsuke." a tall teen with chiseled features raised his hand. "Miyaji Kiyoshi." The tall blond next to Kimura nodded when his name was called. "You already know Midorima Shintarou." Alex nodded in greeting to the glasses wearing green haired shooter. He nodded back, pushing his glasses up his nose with taped fingers. "Next to him is Takao Kazunari." The black haired boy next to him grinned when he name was called and waved.

Next to introduce their team was a thick, middle-aged man, "My name is Takeuchi Genta. Kaijo's captain is Kasamatsu Yukio and the vice captain is Kobori Koji." The black haired boy next to the blond copy cat nodded while the spiky black haired teen on the other side of the blond model waved. "Then we have Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, Nakamura Shinya, and Moriyama Yoshitaka." When their names were called, each player nodded or waved.

Time went by and Alex was introduced to Too's coach Harasawa Katsunori who introduced Imayoshi Shoichi, Susa Yoshinori, Sakurai Ryo, Wakamatsu Kosuke, and Momoi Satsuki, she was re-introduced to Yozen's Murasakibara Atsushi and her other protege Himuro Tetsuya. Rakuzan's coach Shirogane Eiji and his team Mayuzumi Chihiro, Akashi Seijuro, Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro, and Nebuya Eikichi. Each player, coach and manager greeted her in their own unique way.

"Can we watch now?" spoke up Kuroko since he first arrived. Riko started, once again forgetting that Kuroko was here. She nodded and walked over to the dvd player, pressing play on Episode 1: I am Kuroko.

 **So I hope you people enjoyed it! Please leave your feedback, if you want, in the review box, and if you can't then just shoot me a PM! I'll answer back as soon as possible! As for flames, I usually sit there and laugh soooo either don't leave them or leave them and give me some entertainment. Or leave both constructive criticism then, i'm totally gonna regret typing this but, roast me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone relaxed as they watched Riko insert the disc with a basketball design on it into the dvd player. Each had their own unique thoughts on what they were about to watch.

The more analytic minded people were wondering what kind of information they would get from watching their enemy teams train and play in matches. The more "play" oriented people were just psyched to watch basketball, cough cough bakagami ahomine cough cough.

"Alright now, before we start, does anyone need to use the bathroom? Need to drink something? Food?" Akashi, ever the mothering hen with his team's, asked. Everyone exchanged looks, nope. Murasakibara went to speak but was shot down, "No Murasakibara. You have enough snacks with you." Many shared amused looks as the gentle purple haired giant pouted and rested his head on the top of Himuro's head.

When no one else spoke up, Akashi nodded and pressed play.

" _ **The Teiko Middle School basketball club."**_

Just as the episode started, Kagami decided to interrupt. "Wait, what was the description of the show?" Many groaned, others glared.

Akashi sighed and lightly tossed the DVD case to the two toned haired teen. Kagami nodded. "Okay, no more interruptions." Kuroko and Momoi shared a look, they both highly doubted that.

" _ **An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins."**_

The Miracles and Momoi shared a proud look, though they weren't proud of their behavior they were proud of their accomplishments.

" _ **Even within that brilliant history,"**_

Kise let out a shrill squeal which made Kasamatsu moan and cover his ears. Kise had appeared on the large screen, albeit a not very flattering gold image of him, but a picture of him nonetheless.

" _ **A group of 5 prodigies known as the 'Generation of Miracles stood above the rest.**_

Midorima was the next to react to a picture of him shooting a basket appearing. At the mention of 'prodigies' and 'generation of miracles', said miracles all grinned. They couldn't deny the thrill they got of being called that, even if they claimed that they had no joy in being called 'Miracle'. Of course they also frowned, there wasn't 5 prodigies in their group. What about Kuroko?

 _ **However, there was a strange rumor concerning the Generation of Miracles. Despite being relatively unknown and lacking a game record, there was one member recognized by the 5 prodigies.**_

Said group grinned, there he was.

 _ **A phantom sixth man.**_

Everyone turned to Kuroko as the opening credits started rolling, He gave them all a blank look and sucked more vanilla milkshake through the straw making a slurping noise that seemed louder in the still room.

The whole group turned back to the screen to watch as a giant picture of Kuroko's foot appeared on the screen. Izuki being the Pun Lord, snickered and scribbled in his little black book while Hayama grinned over his shoulder.

 _ **Dakara itta janai ka**_

Momoi grinned as the song started playing, it was kind of catchy. Aomine recognizing that look groaned and rested his head on Kagami's shoulder, facing the screen so he could still watch.

 _ **Yowasa wo uri ni shitatte**_

Momoi started humming along with the beat but screeched to a halt when she saw the picture of Kuroko sitting on the edge of a building. "Tetsu!" He gave her an innocent look, neither claiming nor denying that he had ever sat on a ledge like that.

Imayoshi smirked and put a calming hand on her shoulder, earning him a protective look from all of the Miracles, Seirin, and Alex and a warning growl from Nigou at Alex's feet. This didn't deter [Is this the right word?! It's driving me insane!] him.

She gave him a grateful look and went back to the episode, only this time she started singing along in a warm voice that made most of them smile.

 _ **Mae ni nanka susume ya shinaindaze**_

 _ **Nee hakanai jibun**_

Aomine and most everyone started laughing at the image of Kagami stuffing his face with a Maji burger in one of his hands and holding at least 6 others in the other. Kagami's cheeks grew flushed and he glared at Aomine.

"AHOMINE!" This only made the navy haired teen laugh harder. Especially as the Kagami on the screen flicked one eye to what could only be Kuroko off screen and back. Somehow this was funny to Aomine.

 _ **Enshutsu shitatte dare mo mukandou**_

Alex, Riko, and Momoi grinned as they looked at the picture. Now that was the way to make them work harder. Seirin just sighed, they were used to Coach training them like this. Her bright yellow moped was practically an honorary member of the team by now.

Akashi turned to Kagami and Kuroko after pausing the episode. "Why are so far behind?" They looked to Riko. She gave them an expectant look.

Kuroko looked to Kagami with wide innocent eyes. Kagami melted. Aomine coughed, "cough cough whipped cough cough." Kagami glared.

He looked to the ceiling, what did he do to deserve this in a past life? "I'm pretty sure that particular run was when I was supposed to be taking it easy after all those Super Jumps I was doing against Midorima and Shuutoku." Akashi gave him a look, _and?_ "Kuroko is just slow." This earned him a smack to the back of the head. He did not regret that remark. Kuroko threw them both under the bus, he was not weak. Aomine is a pig for sure though.

 _ **Kodoku ga sainamu yoru ni datte**_

 _ **Asu machi wabiru hikari ga aru**_

Momoi interrupted her singing again with another screech of "Tetsu!"

Aomine groaned, "Just ignore her, she worries. I ignore her when she gets like this." He swore when a very familiar clipboard clocked him in the side of his head. He glared at the very angry pink haired teen.

 _ **Tsuyogaru yowai jibun wo mitomerareru tsuyosa wo**_

Momoi was back to humming along, but laughed when Aomine did a gesture that looked like he was taking off his nose.

Though on the next image, many looked at Aomine and Kagami. Kuroko turned to his two lights, "When was this?"

Akashi, knowing that a long conversation was approaching, paused the show. He leaned into Furihata, knowing that this was most likely going to happen frequently. Furihata, still in the awkward stage of his "romantic" stage in life, could only pat Akashi on the head.

Aomine and Kagami shared a look. Did they want to speak about this game? Kagami had deliberately gone against Coach and the Doctor's orders and played a game of basketball, against a miracle at that, which could have done extra damage to his knees; while Aomine threatened Kagami which would not make Kuroko happy and he had egged Kagami into a game which would invoke the Demon Coach who he did not want to deal with. A couple minutes had passed before Kuroko cleared his throat.

Kagami knowing that it was better to be honest then try and lie spoke up, "It was when my knees were injured. Coach, you had me banned from most practice and all games." Riko stared at her baka tiger without blinking. She hummed. He flinched. Seirin all gave Kagami pitied looks and backed up. Kuroko included.

"Coach?"

"Hmm?"

He flinched. Oh this was not good. Oh god, she's standing up. Why is she walking towards me with that black and purple aura? Kuroko? Kuroko!

Aomine winced, oh he was so glad that this demon was not his coach. He doubt he would have survived. He could even see Akashi taking notes!

She wiped her hands as if she was knocking dust off of them and sat in the still lap of Ironheart making her father glare at the teen who happily wrapped his long arms around the small girl with not a care in the world. She gave Akashi a grin who clicked play.

 _ **Hajimerunda yareru mon sa**_

 _ **Soko kara mae wo mui chatte**_

 _ **Aruke**_

Aomine looked at the screen with a faintly envious look in his eyes, Taiga and Tetsu had such a strong partnership. They even did the fist bump! He knew Kuroko had forgiven him for his past mistakes but the guilt was still there. The guilt of knowing that he caused Kuroko so much pain, so much agony, he would feel that for the rest of his life. Although the causes of the light blue warmth on the left crook of his neck and the crimson red warmth on the right side of his head certainly made the guilt and pain less and less everyday.

 _ **Hashire**_

 _ **Nando demo**_

Kuroko looked up at Kagami, "You certainly prefer dunking don't you?" He just grinned down at his small boyfriend. There was no need to answer, that was a rhetorical question.

 _ **Choushi hazure no koe datte ii sa**_

Aomine snickered at the Sakurai on the screen.

The Sakurai present immediately went off. "GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI!" Momoi put a hand on his shoulder. He went silent and when he went to say sorry again, Aomine shot up from his seat and slammed his hand over his mouth. He could feel Sakurai trying to say sorry under his hand. With a look, Sakurai was silent and Aomine was back in his seat leaning on Kagami with Kuroko half in his lap, half in Kagami's.

 _ **Sore ga doushitan datte**_

 _ **Sakebunda ore no ban da can you do it?**_

 _ **Suru to dou darou nan datte**_

 _ **Kowaku nanka naku natten ze**_

 _ **Kyou ga wagami da**_

Kuroko and Kagami shared a proud look as they watched their synchronicity from a "bench" view.

 _ **I can do it**_

 _ **You can do it**_

 _ **We can do it**_

 _ **[The stone sign for Seirin Private High School]**_

Team Seirin cheered, it was starting off with their school!

" _ **Interest in rugby?" "Have you ever played shogi?" Many people were advertising their club as it was the start of the new year at Seirin High School and many were eager for the new students to join their club. "You gotta play baseball if you're Japanese!" It was chaos. People in various uniforms standing around with signs or megaphones advertising, signs and papers on the floor, people talking and walking. It was very similar to a more subdued version of what Kagami called 'Japanese Lunchtime Rush.' "Swimming! It feels great!"**_

Koganei grinned as he appeared on the screen, " _ **Basketball! Basketball club!"**_

Riko glared at him, "That's how you were advertising our team?!" He shrank, ah! Demon Coach!

" _ **How'd you like to join the basketball club?" Koganei continued, waving around a paper flyer he held up by two fingers.**_

 _ **Izuki behind him gave him a look, "Koganei, you can't be serious?"**_

" _ **How else am I supposed to say it?" Mitobe behind them adopted a miserable look, waving around flyer silently.**_

Seirin groaned in unison as they noticed the look on the Izuki in the episode, "' _ **New kids, join the basketball club! The basketball club needs serious help!'"**_ Riko glared at him, yes they needed help at that time but they weren't in need of serious help!

Seirin grinned at the painting Screen-Izuki and Screen-Koganei portrayed, Izuki with a proud look and Koganei with an annoyed one.

" _ **I've had enough of your jokes, Izuki." Koganei stated with a frown and narrowed eyes before turning and calling out to Mitobe, "Mitobe, make sure they hear you!"**_ Seirin gave him a blank look. Mitobe doesn't speak. What was Koganei doing?

 _ **Mitobe nodded and with a small smile raised his arm and waved the single flyer around.**_

" _ **He isn't even gonna open his mouth. How scary ..." Koganei said to himself as a familiar blue haired face wandered in front.**_

Kise being the "child" that he is was the next to interrupt, "KUROKO-CCHI!" This earned him a kick in the leg by Kasamatsu as Kise leaned back against his chest. "Ah! Senpai! So mean!" Akashi and Riko gave a respectful nod to Kasamatsu before every one's attention went back to the episode.

They watched as Kuroko walked down the path reading a small brown book with a rectangular bookmark sticking out of the top. Kagami grinned when he completely ignored the student who asked if he was a reader, Aomine wasn't subtle and just laughed. They watched as he stopped and looked at the map of the club fair. Some were curious to what he was searching for, others, as in the ones who knew him best, already knew what he was looking for.

" _ **Basketball! Basketball club!" Koganei continued to advertise.**_ Riko groaned, she was gonna have to force her players to work on their advertising if they were ever going to be able to get new applicants. " _ **Join the club and you'll be cute, too!" Izuki bragged.**_ Most of the people watching groaned but only one grinned. Hayama leaned over Izuki and pecked him on the cheek, "You are pretty cute." Izuki blushed.

Kagami grinned as he heard his voice appear, " _ **Are you guys in the basketball club?"**_ Movement out of the corner of his eye made him look down, "Kagami-kun." He met Kuroko's eyes, thinking he had something nice or non-kuroko to say. He was wrong. "Are you deaf, they were saying 'basketball club'." Of course he said this in his usual monotone, completely serious except for the faint twinkle of humor in his eyes. Aomine laughed as a red tick mark appeared over Kagami's left eye. He ignored them. He'd get them back later.

Snickers echoed throughout the room, the height difference was very similar to the difference between their Animal Instincts; a fiery tiger and a common house cat.

" _ **Just a few more would be nice." commented Riko to Hyuga next to her. He glanced at her, "We couldn't even get ten."**_ The coaches from the other schools, Alex and Riko's father grimaced. Not even ten?

 _ **Riko put the clipboard in her hands down in front of the folding chair facing them. "We're just getting started." She looked at Hyuga, "We're a new school." Riko continued, ever optimistic. If we win the Inter-High and Winter Cup," she gained a devious expression, "we'll be a big deal starting next year." Alex grinned, she could see why Kagami flourished under her command.**_

 _ **Hyuga gave her a narrow look, "Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?"**_

Laughter filled the room as they watched the interaction between Coach and Captain. " _ **Hyuga, have you always been so delicate?"**_ Seirin was truly blessed to have such a close knit family-like relationship.

" _ **I'll do my best. I will do my best." he stated in a old man like voice.**_

Aomine ever the pervert, spoke up. "Yo Hyuga, you know your hands look like you're grabbing some nice boobs."

"AOMINE!" screamed most everyone.

"DAI-CHAN! Screamed Momoi, aghast at her childhood friend.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko scolded as he pinched Aomine's nose. (1)

"AHOMINE!" screamed Kagami and Too.

Of course some people cough cough Kiyoshi cough cough were trying not to laugh. After Aomine was properly scolded and everyone had calmed down, they returned just in time to see the monkey-cat face of Koganei with anime tears flowing down his face appear on the screen. " _ **The new students are here."**_

Alex and Himuro moaned and ran their hands down their faces in a face palm. "Oh Taiga, you didn't." Kagami had the nerve to look bashful at Himuro's comment.

"Is this the basketball club?" Riko looked up into the intimidating gaze of Kagami's crimson eyes. There was a moment of silence as the characters on the screen took in the moment and as the real life versions of them took in the moment.

There were two completely different reactions.

In real life, Alex laughed at the picture that was presented, a tiger holding a household cat by the scruff of its neck as two speechless people couldn't help but gape. Himuro covered his face with his hands and leaned his head back against Murasakibara's chest, well for Himuro it was more like the top of Murasakibara's stomach. Seirin were laughing, Kuroko's eyes were twinkling, the Miracles were laughing, the other teams were laughing, the adults were torn between laughing and cringing and wondering how Riko dealt with this every day. Nigou was wagging his tail and panting. And Kagami, oh Kagami had turned his head into the crook of Aomine's neck and was blushing like a little school girl. (2)

On the screen, all Riko could do was nod her head and make a sound that could be translated into 'Yeah' or a sound of acknowledgement.

Aomine and Alex were in stitches as to how Kagami was being represented in the show. They were completely dramatising a complete teddy bear.

" _ **Who the hell is this guy?" thought Riko as she took in the tall teenager in front of her. "He's got the intensity of a wild tiger!"**_

" _ **I want to join..." he said as he drapped the limp body of Koganei on the table in front of Riko and stepped over the back of the folding chair only to flop on to it. "The basketball club."**_

 _ **Riko got an excited look on her face, reminiscent of a young child who was just told that they could have whatever they wanted for dinner. "Welcome, welcome! Just wait a sec!"**_

Riko in real life on the other hand was chasing her father around as he ranted about the injustice of his little girl no longer wanting to marry him and no longer being quote unquote innocent as she was being corrupted by the monstrosity known as teenage boys.

 _ **Riko took the small cup of water being handed to her by Hyuga and placed it next to the application clipboard. "I'm sure you know, but our school only opened last year. Our seniors are only second years, so I'm sure someone of your build would probably quickly," Riko froze as the rude first year interrupted her.**_

" _ **I don't care."**_

Kuroko poked Kagami in the cheek. "Bakagami. Respect your senpais." Kasamatsu grinned, at least one miracle knew respect.

" _ **I'm going after I leave my name." He said as he signed his name, ignoring the unimpressed looks of Hyuga and Riko.**_

" _ **Huh?"**_ Everyone gaped at Kagami as they, along with Screen-Riko, took in his application. " _ **You don't have a reason for joining?"**_

 _ **Kagami chugged the rest of the water, "Not really." he said as he crushed the flimsy paper cup. "Basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan."**_ Aomine looked aghast at this statement, turning to his red light and gaped at him. _**Kagami turned around and lifted his arm, throwing the paper cup behind him in an arch so that he could make a basket.**_

 _ **Riko stared after him, curious as to who this first year was.**_

Many of the watchers snickered at Screen-Kagami's face as he looked back at the table. He looked like a constipated Oni. (3)

Of course the snickering turned into full blown laughter at poor Screen-Koganei's reaction. " _ **He's terrifying! Is he really a first year high school student?" Poor Koganei's face looked so scared that those watching could count the sweat drops and wrinkles on both hands and feet.**_

 _ **(4) Koganei sprang up and glared at Izuki and Mitobe as they appeared at the table, their appearance announced by Izuki's comment, "He's one in a million."**_

" _ **You! Where have you been hiding?" KOganei was appalled at his teammates, how come they didn't help him?**_

 _ **As his teammates were speaking, Hyuga lifted the application clipboard and reviewed the entry with a bored face. "Kagami Taiga. He went to middle school in America. He must've learned from the source."**_

Alex and Himuro looked proud as they were the ones who got him truly hooked on the sport.

 **Riko turned to Hyuga, "Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary." They both looked down when they heard Koganei's voice.**

" **Yo. You forgot this club request." He said with his usual cat expression, handing it over to Riko.**

" **Oh, sorry." She moved her eyes to the top, "Let's see, Kuroko Tetsuya..."**

This made everyone grin, it was truly starting. The story was unfolding.

" **Huh?"** Everyone hungrily took in Kuroko's form. " **I was here the whole time, but I don't remember him at all."** Aomine snickered, and whispered in Kagami's ear, "Silent but deadly." He groaned and shoved the immature teen away from him.

 _ **She looked close at the reason for applying box, "H-He's from the Teiko basketball club!" Hyuga turned his full focus on his Coach.**_

" _ **Teiko? You mean the Teiko?" He gasped, grabbing the paper.**_

" _ **Yeah! And if he's a first year, he must be from...**_

6 teens grinned.

" _ **The Generation of Miracles!"**_

 _ **Hyuga parroted Riko, "The Generation of Miracles... That famous group?" Riko nodded. Kuroko's eyes twinkled as he watched Riko's reaction to his application. "Why can't I remember that golden egg's face? And that guy just came back from America. This year's first years could be ridiculous!"**_

 _ **Kagami was completely oblivious to the fact that the one person who could unlock his future was trailing behind him like a shadow in the night, completely unseen. (5)**_

 _ **[Episode 1: I am Kuroko.]**_

Alex turned to Riko and leaned close when the new scene started, "You know, for a new school you really lucked out on getting such a nice gym." Riko smiled at her, though she didn't lean closer. She did not want to get kissed by her again. Once was good enough for her.

" _ **Alright (6), looks like all the first years are here!" hollered Koganei, his voice echoing around the gym.**_

 _ **Furihata turned to Kawahara as they stood in line, "Hey, isn't the manager cute?"**_

 _ **Kawahara leaned in close, "She's a second year, right?"**_

 _ **Both not paying attention, not noticing that Izuki and Riko were turning towards them.**_

Hyuga turned to Furihata, "Furihata!" Said second year squeaked as his captain who was going into "clutch time" mode. Riko sighed and pulled her boyfriend's ear, "Junpei." There's nothing like a strong scary female knocking some sense into someone.

" _ **If only she were a little sexier..."**_ This time Furihata jumped behind Akashi and peered out only to duck back down at the sight of Riko and Hyuga's glares. Kiyoshi was only laughing, no one else dared to laugh except maybe Aomine.

 _ **Both Furihata and Kawahara had no idea what was about to come up behind them and knock some sense into their heads. "Morons, you're wrong." stated Hyuga as he slammed his fists into the back of their skulls.**_ Real Life-Riko grinned and kissed the cheek of Real Life-Hyuga making him faintly blush. Everyone couldn't help but stare as the two first years clutched the back of their heads in pain.

 _ **Their eyes went up Riko, taking her in as she introduced herself. "I'm the boys' basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you."**_

Real Life-Riko grinned, she loved surprising people with her skills.

 _ **Furihata stuttered, "It's not him?"**_

Aomine turned to the Real Life version of him, "You really thought an old geezer like that guy who looks like he can barely walk would be coach?" Everyone from Seirin glared. Even Nigou. They were very protective of their advisor Takeda.

 _ **Riko turned to him, "That's our advisor, Takeda-sensei." He shakely grinned in greeting.**_

" _ **Seriously?" Both Furihata and Kawahara were taken back, "You've got to be kidding."**_

 _ **Riko ignored them and walked down the group, "Now that you're acquainted with Takeda-sensei, I'll have you guys first ...**_ "

The other coaches leaned forward subconsciously, they wanted to find out Seirin's secrets so that they could have the upperhand in the upcoming Inter High.

" **Take off your shirts!"** Seirin was crazy, was the universal thought among those who didn't already know what Riko had to hopefuls do.

 _ **In unison, every first year exclaimed, "Huh? WHY?!" Riko gave them a sly grin. She'd have her way.**_

Alex and Momoi grinned, they could see merit in Riko's way. Both athletically and professionally.

 _ **Riko walked the line, giving confidence and dream shattering comments left and right. "You, you're not very explosive, are you? I bet you can only do 50 side jumps in about 20 seconds, right? You'll need to do a little better for the basketball team." She pointed to another first year, "You're too stiff. Do some stretches after you bathe. Try some sprints on your own."**_

 _ **Hyuga grinned proudly after her, "Her dad's a sports trainer." He proudly answered the three first years' questions. "Collecting data and creating a training regimen. It's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data every day at his workplace since she was a child.**_

The coaches from Shutoku, Kaijo, Too and Rakuzan turned to her. "It all makes sense." commented Nakatani Masaaki. Of course she was talented, her father was Aida Kagetora; a former member of Japan's National Basketball Team. Said Aida grinned proudly.

" _ **When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers." Aomine grinned, he would recognized that body any where, seeing as how he slept on it most nights. "I wouldn't expect any less from a coach."**_

Most everyone who was watching felt amused as they watched Riko stutter as she observed Kagami. But some out fight laughed as they watched the next scene. (7) Though Kuroko and Aomine shamelessly admired Kagami's physic, Kuroko more subtly than Aomine's grinning form. " _ **What?" stated the shirtless red head, as Riko gaped at the teen's clearly in shape body.**_

" _ **What? What is this? All his numbers are through the roof? These aren't the numbers of a first year high school boy!" She thought in surprise.**_ Alex took all this in with a proud grin. She was proud of her protege. Tatsuya and Taiga had both come a long way from the small little boys who begged her to teach them basketball.

Aomine laughed, "That's cause he's not a boy!" Kagami blushed and shoved Aomine away. "AHOMINE!"

" **I can't even see his potential. This is the first time I've seen anyone like this. Such raw talent!" Kagami's blush grew.**

" **Coach! What are you staring at?" cried out Hyuga.**

" **Sorry! Um..." she looked down at the clipboard.**

 **Hyuga stepped closer, "You looked at all of them. Kagami's the last one."**

Kagami and Kuroko shared an amused look.

" **Really?" Riko looked back down at her clipboard. She looked around, "Is Kuroko here?"**

" **Oh, that kid from Teiko..." Immediately whispers started.**

 **Riko scratched the back of her neck in thought, "I thought I'd be able to pick out someone that strong when I saw him."**

Aomine snorted. You didn't find Kuroko, Kuroko found you.

 **Riko looked around, "Looks like he's not here today."**

Kagami, seeing an opportunity to one up Aomine and earn some money, looked at Aomine, "Hey Aho, I bet you that Kuroko is gonna be right in front of Coach. Loser has to pay for our next meal." Aomine gave him a look, trying to see what he was up too.

"Alright. You're on." Kuroko hummed making Aomine look at him. "What?" Kuroko just shook his head.

" _ **Alright, let's get started with practice!" Riko hollered with her hand raised.**_

 _ **A thump. "Um, excuse me."**_

"GODDAMN IT BAKAGAMI!" swore Aomine making everyone turn to the fuming navy haired teen as Kagami laughed and Kuroko had a small smile. Aomine turned to the light blue haired teen, "Why didn't you say anything?" Kuroko turned to his blue haired boyfriend with a red tick mark on his forehead.

"You fell for it." Aomine glared and started to ignore the amused duo. Everyone else just sighed and went back to the show.

 _ **Riko was frozen. "I'm Kuroko." She shook and slowly lowered her hand as she closed her eyes and mouth before screaming.**_

 _ **Hyuga was the next to react. "What? How long have you been there?"**_

 _ **Kuroko turned to him. "I've been here the whole time."**_

 _ **Riko gaped at him, "He was right in front of me and I didn't notice?" she thought. "What? Did he say he's Kuroko? What? He's practically invisible!"**_

 _ **Hyuga and Koganei ran over. "What? This guy was a part of the Generation of Miracles? He couldn't have been a regular, could he?"**_

Said Miracles were a little affronted about how everyone was second guessing Kuroko being a part of their so called group or generation.

Real Life-Hyuga earned a few glares on his next comment, " **Of course not. Right, Kuroko?"**

 **Kuroko was taken back. "I played in games."**

 **Hyuga grinned, "Right?" then really took in what Kuroko said "What?**

 **Koganei and Hyuga screamed, "What?!"**

 **Kagami was confused, "The Generation of Miracles? What's that?"**

Aomine took one look at the screen and snatched the remote to pause the episode. "You seriously didn't know what the Generation of Miracles was?"

 _ **Kagami only said two words. "American returnee." Aomine stared at him, before turned and unpausing it with 'tch'.**_

 _ **Kagami watched as Riko had Kuroko do that same that everyone else did. "What? Okay." He crossed his arms and shrugged off his white shirt. Riko was taken back.**_

Akashi stood up and paused the episode on the picture of Riko with her yellow smiley face headphones looking out the window of the bus she was taking home. "Does anyone need to use the bathroom? Snacks?" Most of the members of Shutoku and Aida Kagetora raised hands for the bathroom while most everyone else raised hands for food. (8)

Once everyone had their food or had used the bathroom, Akashi unpaused it and they watched Screen-Riko's thoughts unfold. Most of the people watching had never seen what Riko's thoughts were on her players, so they were curious as to what they were about to watch.

" _ **Who is he?" thought Riko as she imagined Kuroko's picture and stats on the bus window. "His stats are way too low."**_ Momoi grinned, yes Kuroko's numbers were low but that was because his strengths weren't in the normal strengths of a basketball player. He was a phantom player, he wasn't supposed to be like a normal basketball player. " _ **All his numbers are below average. On top of that, he's already almost at his limit. There's no way he could have been a regular on such a strong team."**_ Kagami gave a smirk down at Kuroko when their eyes met, that was the whole point of a phantom player. They were meant to be second guessed, they were the ultimate trump card. " _ **What on Earth..."**_

Kagami and Kuroko shared another nostalgic look when the scene changed. They remembered what was coming up next. Only they knew, but that would soon change. Soon everyone would know how the infamous light and shadow duo of Seirin came to be, even if they didn't start off on the right foot.

 _ **Kagami launched the ball towards the basket. It went in. He stepped forward and caught the ball, dribbling back to the three point line to shoot another basket, but missed when his vision was diverted by the appearance of a small blue haired teen who caught the wayward ball.**_

 _ **Kagami gave him a glower, "When did you get here?"**_

 _ **Kuroko ignored the rude-ish question, "Nice to see you." Kagami put his hand on his hip and stood tall.**_

" _ **What the hell are you doing?"**_

Himuro groaned. "Taiga, why do you have to be so rude?" Himuro moaned, sinking into Murasakibara. Kagami only gave him a sheepish look.

 _ **Kuroko tossed the ball to Kagami, "What are you doing here by yourself?"**_

" _ **Nothing. I'm not doing anything."**_

" _ **Is that so?" Kuroko didn't quite believe him.**_

 _ **They stood there in silence for a few seconds before Kagami spoke, catching the interest of Kuroko.**_

" _ **I was in America until my second year of Middle School. I've been appalled ever since I came back by how low the standards are here."**_ Everyone but Nigou, Alex and Himuro glared at Kagami. Low standards?!

Aomine jabbed him in the side, "BAKAGAMI!" he yelled directly into Kagami's ear. "YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!" Then promptly ignored any complaint that came from the ruffled tiger.

" _ **I'm not looking to play basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going." Kagami narrowed his eyes. The wind whistled, making the moment even more intense.**_

Real Life Kuroko turned around and looked at Kagami, "This is why I think you are similar to Aomine-kun." Both Kagami and Aomine looked affronted. There was no way they were similar!

" _ **I've heard all about you. I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year. You were on that team, weren't you"**_ The Miracles smirked, they remembered Kagami's face each time they faced each other, they face he made when he realized just how strong they were.

" _ **I have a pretty good sense of how good others are." Kagami spun the ball on his index finger. "People who succeed smell different from the rest.**_ Himuro and others snickered, ignoring the fiery glare from Kagami. They found it amusing that he could 'smell' the strength of people. _**Kagami launched the ball at Kuroko, who caught it with both hands before it hit his face. "But something's not right with you. The weak should smell weak, but you..."**_

Kagami looked down at Kuroko and whispered into his ear, "Sorry Tetsuya. I now know that I am wrong." Kuroko patted his boyfriend's leg and leaned back against his chest. All was forgiven. Kagami smiled and rested his chin on Kuroko's head.

" _ **You don't smell like anything. And your strength has no scent. Let me see it."**_ Momoi and the other Miracles shook their head at Kagami's ignorance. They knew that he didn't know that Kuroko's strength lay elsewhere, but he still was acting cocky and ignorant. " _ **Show me just how good your Generation of Miracles really is!"**_ Aomine snickered but ignored the looks of curiosity.

 _ **Kuroko lowered the ball, "How fortunate." He reached up and started to unzip his uniform jacket. "I was hoping to play against you too." Kagami frowned.**_ People snickered as they watched the dramatic way that Kuroko took of his jacket. " _ **One-on-one."**_ (9)

 _ **Kagami grinned. Finally, he thought, a game worth playing. "You wanna go?"**_ Everyone but Kuroko and Kagami leaned forward. Eager to see what the first game showcased in the episode would be like.

 _ **Kagami and Kuroko stared at each other, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Kagami suddenly shot forward with a grunt and leaped past Kuroko's weak attempt at blocking to make a dunk. "He's..." thought Kagami as he continued to make it past Kuroko again, "He's..." again and again. "He's so bad I could die."**_ Everyone gaped at the screen, a few even switched between the screen and Kagami and Kuroko.

Kuroko turned around, "That was mean Kagami-kun."

Kagami only gave a sheepish look and scratched the back of his head, "Don't blame me, blame him!" He pointed at the version of him on the TV.

" _ **Even though they weren't blessed with physical strength, there have been plenty of athletes who have excelled by polishing their skills. But this guy's hardly better than an amateur at dribbling and shooting." He thought as he watching Kuroko run after the ball. "He doesn't do anything well. This is ridiculous."**_ Kagami cringed when he realized what was about to happen, what he was about to say and do. Knowing this and knowing the Generation of Miracles, he slowly started inching his way away in the direction opposite the Miracles. Aomine gave him a weird look while Kuroko watched in amusement. " _ **You've gotta be kidding me." growled Kagami. "Were you even listening?"**_ Himuro, who had been watching Kagami move away from the Miracles, groaned in realisation of what Kagami was about to do and prayed for his bond-brother. " _ **How much do you have to overestimate your own abilities to think that you could beat me? I can't believe how arrogantly you challenged me!"**_ By now the Miracles were beginning to understand the path Kagami's words were taking and one by one their bodies began to imitate the dramatic animals on youtube.

 _ **Kuroko lowered the ball, "You can't be serious. Of course you're stronger than me. I knew that before we started."**_ Kagami squeaked when Aomine joined Akashi's glare as the version of himself on the screen grabbed Kuroko's shirt and lifted him closer to his face. " _ **You wanna fight? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kagami growled, every bit the tiger he was called.**_

 _ **Kuroko, with not care in the world that he was hanging a couple inches off the group, stated, "I wanted to see how good you are for myself."**_

 _ **Kagami was dumbfounded, "What?" He dropped Kuroko, who took a couple steps back and watched as Kagami put a hand on his forehead in thought. "Unbelievable. There must've been something wrong with me too. He's just so weak that he doesn't smell like anything."**_ Midorima joined Aomine and Akashi. " _ **This is stupid."**_

 _ **Kuroko's voice broke him of his thoughts. "Um..."**_

 _ **Kagami put his hand in front of the ball. "Enough. I'm not interested in the weak." He continued as he started to turn and walk away.**_ Murasakibara joined the others. _**Kuroko watched him walk towards his stuff under the street lamp and pick them up.**_ Kagami ducked behind Kuroko, as if the small teen would protect him from the wrath of the Skittle Squad. " _ **Let me tell you one last thing." He stated as he started to leave. "You should quit basketball. No matter how much you try to cover it up with nice words like "effort," raw talent is a fact of life."**_ Everyone was gaping at the screen. This was how the near impossible to defeat in terms of spirit shadow and light duo began?! " _ **You have no talent for basketball**_ (10)" Kise and Momoi joined the other miracles, of course Kuroko had talent. Who do you think trained Kise?

 _ **Just as Kagami turned to walk away, Kuroko spoke up. "I don't accept that." Kagami turned to him. "First of all, I love basketball. And also, I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's strong or who's weak."**_

 _ **Kagami turned his full attention to this shorter teen. "What did you say?"**_

" _ **I'm not like you. I'm a shadow."**_

Akashi paused the episode. "Kagami." Kuroko turned to his former captain and started to speak in Kagami's defense.

"Akashi-kun. There is no need to punish Kagami. He has already been kicked out of his own bed is now sleeping on the couch. In his own home. I have already punished Kagami for his ignorance." Akashi stared at Kuroko for a few seconds before nodding and deeming his punishment and whatever Kuroko had done worthy enough. Kagami let out a sigh of relief.

The episode was unpaused.

 _ **[Seirin High School's gym]**_

" _ **What? A mini-game?**_ The former first years of Seirin all shared a happy smile. Oh they looked back on this game fondly. " _ **I can't believe we're playing the upperclassmen already." said Kawahara from his place next to Fukuda. Who turned to him, "Do you remember their record from last year they told us about during our first meeting?**_

 _ **They watched as Seirin's former second years limbered up for the practice game. "They went to the finals in just their first year." Kawahara turned to Fukuda in surprise, in just their first year? He thought.**_

" _ **That's not normal." commented Furihata,**_ Real Life Furihata blushed when everyone either laughed or snickered.

Said second now third years grinned, they were proud of their accomplishments.

 _ **Kagami grinned from his place in front of his fellow first years wearing the yellow practice jersey over his black muscle shirt. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's always better to have stronger opponents than weaker ones. Let's go." He started waddling forward.**_ Aomine and Kagami gave each other fist bumps. Aomine forgetting that he was technically not speaking with Kagami.

 _ **Riko smiled in excitement, "Let's see exactly what these rookies can do." She thought. From her place between Mitobe and Kagami, she blew the whistle and threw the ball as high as she could.**_

 _ **Kagami quickly grabbed it and threw it toward Kawahara who caught it and started on his way toward the basket, but tossing the ball back to Kagami threw the forest of hands. Kagami quickly jumped with a yell and slammed the ball threw the basket in a dunk.**_

 _ **Koganei, Kawahara and Furihata gaped, "That dunk was unbelievable." said Kawahara. Who was this guy? Seemed to be the universal thought. Furihata could only say, "Amazing..."**_

 _ **Riko stared, "He's better than I expected." she thought, "Such destructive force for such unpolished, intuitive play." Said rookie was casually hanging from the basket with a semi-bored look on his face.**_

 _ **Hyuga wiped the sweat from his forehead, "This is unbelievable." He couldn't believe this was a first year, "He's more than ready. He's a real monster." He thought.**_

As they watched the game proceed, the other people watching seemed to realize that Kagami's favored move really was the dunk. Mayuzumi Chihiro of Rakuzan turned to his fellow power forward, "You really like dunking don't you?" Kagami only grinned.

 _ **[1st Years - 11, 2nd Years - 08]**_

 _ **The whistle blew. "I can't believe the first years are this strong." commented Hyuga with a faintly winded tone.**_

 _ **Koganei rested his hands on his knees as he panted. "Kagami's doing it all by himself!"**_

 _ **Said first year was a little twitchy. "Shit!" he growled in his thoughts. "That kid still has me on edge!"**_

Kuroko gave Kagami a look, they both were thinking of Papa. "I still don't like being called a kid Kagami-kun."

 _ **Kuroko was the next first year with the ball. Of course Izuki quickly stole it giving Koganei time to grab it and send it to Tsuchida.**_

Hayama high fived Izuki.

" _ **It's him again!" said Furihata about Kuroko.**_

 _ **Kagami was again fuming about Kuroko. "For all the profound things he says, he can't play for shit!"**_ Back at it again with the glares. " _ **Guys who are all talk..." he thought as he quickly blocked Mitobe's attempted basket. "Piss me off more than anything!"**_

Hayama turned to Kagami, "You get pissed off by a lot of things, don't you?" Kagami ignored his rhetorical question.

 _ **Fukuda stared in amazement, "So high!"**_

 _ **Kawahara was starting to get cocky, "Nothing can stop Kagami now!"**_

 _ **Kagami landed just as Riko blew her whistle.**_

" _ **Time to put them in their place." Hyuga told Izuki, who nodded, "It's on."**_

Everyone leaned forward, they were really getting into the game.

 _ **Kagami sneered as he was quickly guarded by Hyuga, Izuki and Koganei. He pivoted but was quickly blocked by Hyuga.**_ Everyone was watching the quartet.

 _ **From his place being guarded by Koganei, "They're desperate to stop Kagami!" stated Kawahara. Fukuda was quick to respond as Kagami and the threesome guarding him were in the middle of pivot battle. "They're double-teaming him even though he doesn't have the ball!" Izuki and Koganei were quick to guard, "They have no intention of letting him touch the ball!"**_

 _ **Hyuga was quick to not look in the mouth of this gift horse and make a basket. Kawahara took the rebound and sent it to Furihata who was quickly blocked and had the ball stolen by Hyuga who made another basket making the score 15 for the ickle firsties and 31 for the 2nd years.**_

 _ **Fukuda, Furihata, and Kawahara frowned. "They're good." "There's no way we can win." Just as the words "I've had enough left Furihata's mouth, Kagami reached over and grabbed him by the front of his jersey.**_

"' _ **Enough'? What the hell are you talking about?!" he screamed into his face. Tiger at Chihuahua. Thankfully there was the friendly neighborhood ghost to calm Kagami down.**_

 _ **Kagami felt a his leg buckle as a knee rammed into the back of his right knee. "Please calm down." Kagami turned around, "You bastard..."**_ Many laughed at the ickle firsties reactions to Kuroko unconventional method of calming down a raging Kagami.

 _ **Koganei and Izuki just watched with nonchalant expressions, "Looks like they're fighting." Izuki suddenly stared more intensely at the squabbling firsties. "What's wrong?" questioned Koganei.**_

 _ **Izuki was confused, "Was he in the game?" He said as Kagami took a swing at Kuroko as the others tried to stop them but Kuroko kept dodging like the littlest blue ninja he was.**_

" _ **Kuroko? I dunno."**_

 _ **Riko, overhearing the two, could only think, "Even I forgot, and I was the referee." She gasped and dropped the whistle from between her lips, finally realizing that Kuroko was actually playing. "Huh? How long has he been in?"**_

 _ **As the game restarted, Kuroko was the first to speak. "Excuse me, could you just pass me the ball?"**_ he said to Fukuda. Aomine leaned forward. He had an inkling of what was to come.

 _ **[Three minutes left.]**_

" _ **What can you do with the ball once you get it?" thought Fukuda as he debated on his choices. He was being guarded by Tsuchida making him have two choices; pass to a member of his team or try and make a break for it. "At least don't let them take it." he finished his thought just as he got into position to pass the ball to Kuroko.**_

 _ **Kuroko glanced to his right and met the eyes briefly of Furihata who was arriving under the basket. He was quickly surprised at the fact that there was a basketball in his hands. He quickly made a basket.**_

 _ **The second years were confounded, "It went... What?" Hyuga said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "How did that pass get through?"**_

 _ **Riko suddenly felt strange, "Why do I feel so uneasy?" she thought, "Is something unbelievable happening?" Watching the game, her mind was slowly putting the pieces together.**_

 _ **When Fukuda received the impossible ball from Kawahara, Kagami was quick to get him into motion, "Go for it! Shoot!" Another basket for the ickle firsties.**_

 _ **Everyone on the court but one was so confused.**_ This made the watchers laugh, it was funny to watch the players reactions. Even if they were laughing at themselves.

 _ **Izuki was one such confused player, "They passed the ball and made the shot before we realized it!"**_

 _ **Riko's brain was working overtime. "Is he using his lack of presence to pass?" she thought, "He's not even touching the ball for very long! Could he be diminishing his already weak presence even more?"**_

Akashi turned to his fellow coach, "You are very smart, Aida-san." She blushed and waved her hand as she looked away.

 _ **They could practically hear the non-existent click as her brain put the final piece in place. "Misdirection." she thought. "A technique used in sleight of hand tricks. He's drawing his opponent's attention away from himself. To be more accurate, he's not using his lack of presence, but directing his opponent's attention elsewhere."**_

The Miracles all shared a nostalgic smile. They remembered all the sweet times that Kuroko spent practicing his misdirection on them. Popping up out of nowhere, acting like a ghost to scare Aomine, evading Kise. There were many fond memories of their Teiko days.

" _ **He's the invisible regular of Teiko who excelled at passing. I'd heard rumors, but I didn't think he actually existed. The phantom sixth member of the Generation of Miracles!"**_

Kuroko turned to his coach. "Akashi-kun and the others made sure most didn't find out about me. Since that used to be the key to my misdirection." That was another thing that had changed since the Winter Cup, thought Kagami. Kuroko's misdirection was stronger now.

 _ **Riko couldn't help but stare as Kuroko casually flipped the ball left and right while sending others scrabbling trying to figure out just what was going on.**_

 _ **Kagami gasped as the ball landed in his hands. He quickly shook that thought away and started toward the basket.**_

" _ **Damn it." swore Hyuga, "I got caught up in Kuroko's passing!" he thought just as Kagami made another basket, he couldn't believe that he had actually forgotten about Kagami.**_

 _ **[Ickle Firsties - 36, 2nd Years - 37]**_

" _ **I don't believe it! It's a one point difference!"**_

 _ **Koganei looked both ways before pivoting and passing the ball to Mitobe only for Fukuda to spring between them and knock the ball toward Kuroko.**_

 _ **Hyuga swore, "Crap!"**_

 _ **It was like a herd of horses breaking free when Kuroko started dribbling the ball down the court. An open court with no people under the hoop. "Go, Kuroko!" Kagami suddenly got the feeling that he should run faster.**_

 _ **Kuroko jumped.**_

 _ **Kuroko missed.**_

 _ **Kagami grabbed the ball, "That's why I hate the weak!" he yelled as he slammed it into the basket. "You have to make the shot, dumbass!" He said, not knowing that Kuroko was giving him a soft smile from his place on the court floor.**_

Kuroko and Kagami shared a smile. They liked to think that that special moment was the start of their partnership. Not the upcoming scene.

Aomine clapped a hand on Kagami's shoulder. "Nice ending to that game Taiga." Kagami gave him a smile and a peck on the lips.

 _ **[Maji]**_

" _ **Thank you very much." said the cashier lady as she bowed to Kagami, who was ignorant of the dumbfounded look on the couple next to him's faces. The reason why was clear when he turned around.**_

 _ **His platter had more than 14 Majiburgers on it.**_

Aomine shook his head. He knew he ate a lot but compared to Kagami? No one ate that much. He was regretting making that bet with Kagami.

Nebuya reached over and high-fived Kagami.

Aomine quickly rethought his previous statement. Okay maybe Nebuya could eat more.

 _ **Kagami sat down at the seemingly empty table.**_

 _ **He looked out the window after unwrapped a burger and took a bite.**_

 _ **Just as his teeth sunk into the burger, he happened to look across from himself and realize that he was not alone.**_

 _ **There was a moment of silence as Kuroko waited for Kagami to really take in the fact that he was not in fact alone.**_

Everyone laughed at Kagami's reaction. It was very comical.

" _ **Hello." stated Kuroko in greeting as Kagami swallowed.**_

" _ **Where'd you come from?" he demanded in a hoarse tone. "What are you doing?"**_

 _ **Kuroko just calmly sat there with his vanilla shake. "I was sitting here first."**_

Aomine laughed, "I bet it's because of the shakes." Kuroko just calmly sat in Kagami's lap.

" _ **I like this place's vanilla shakes."**_ Aomine looked very pleased with himself.

 _ **Kagami smirked, "Go somewhere else."**_

" _ **I don't want to."**_

" _ **If someone sees us, they'll think we're friends." Kagami whispered, looking around.**_

" _ **This is my usual hangout." He set his shake down.**_

 _ **Kagami sighed, "Here." He tossed a wrapped burger to Kuroko. "I don't like guys who suck at basketball, but you've earned yourself one of those."**_

Himuro turned to Kuroko, "Kagami rarely actually gives one of his burgers to anyone." He smiled, "You must have really impressed him."

Kuroko just smiled.

 _ **Kuroko looked down at his burger before up at Kagami. "Thanks."**_

 _ **[City at night]**_

" _ **Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?" asked Kagami as he and Kuroko walked down the path, taking in the nighttime sights of the city. "If I played them now, how would I do?" Kuroko sucked more vanilla shake.**_

" _ **You'd be destroyed instantly."**_

 _ **A tic mark appeared on Kagami's cheek. "Do you have to put it like that?"**_

Laughter echoed throughout the room, they knew just how true that was. But Kagami's reaction was just pure gold.

" _ **The five prodigies have each gone on to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand at the top."**_

 _ **Once at the crosswalk, Kagami started to laugh. "That's great." Kuroko glanced at him, drinking more vanilla shake. "That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me. I've decided." Kuroko was curious as to what Kagami was going on about.**_

" _ **I'll crush all of them and become the best player in Japan."**_

The 5 prodigies stared at him. That was really his goal? Crush them all and become the best player? Isn't that a little much?

 _ **There was a moment of silence.**_

" _ **I don't think that's possible." Kuroko "Dream Destroyer" Tetsuya strikes again.**_

 _ **This time two tic marks appeared on Kagami - one on his forehead, another on his cheek. "Hey!"**_

More laughter.

 _ **Kuroko was quick to explain himself, "I don't know if you have a hidden talent or not, but you wouldn't even be able to reach their feet as you are now." Kuroko jumped into the light on the other side of the street, "You can't do it alone. I've also decided." Kagami gave him a curious look. "I'm a shadow. But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the light. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan."**_

Kagami, feeling sappy, leaned down to Kuroko's ear, "And we are your lights, Daiki and I. As long as you wish it, Daiki and I will continue to be so." Kuroko looked down at his lap where Aomine had moved so that his head rested in his lap and met the dark blue eyes of his navy blue light. Kuroko smiled, eyes glowing, showcasing his happiness.

 _ **Kagami's split eyebrows raised, who was this kid? He laughed and smirked, "Look who's talking. Do whatever you want." Kuroko gave him a small smile.**_

" _ **I'll do my best."**_

 _ **Datte kuyashikute maji nasaken-**_

Akashi paused the episode, he stood and stretched. "That was a good episode." Many nodded their heads in agreement. "Why don't we go and stretch our legs before we start the next one?"

One by one, they started to branch off in groups to do whatever they wanted. Murasakibara and Himuro wandered off in search of more snacks. Alex, Momoi, and Kise went off to play with Nigou with Imayoshi and Kasamatsu trailing behind them. Everyone else wandered off, leaving Aomine, Kagami and Kuroko to sit there for a few seconds before deciding that they wanted Maji. Well Kuroko wanted another shake and Kagami and Aomine could never deny him anything.

(1): I have no idea why I wrote this. You would think Kuroko grabbing Aomine's ear would sound better but noooooo I had to write nose.

.

.

.

.

I actually think I wrote nose because people sound funny when you hold their nose.

I'm such a child.

(2) cause let's be honest, Kagami is TOTALLY "innocent/naive/oblivious" towards most things

(3) he really does. He also reminds me of Mikoto Suoh from [K] at that screen.

(4) "Hyuga commented in his old man sounding voice, "He's one in a million." That's what I was gonna say then I realized that Izuki spoke not Hyuga. My mistake!

(5) Yeah I'm probably gonna make allusions to other shows and movies and pop culture. I wonder how many people can find them? Hmm?

(6) Did anyone else notice that in the subtitles of Kiss Anime's version of KnB, there is a typo? "All right, ..." instead of "Alright, ..."?

(7) Does anyone else think he looks like a weird titan like human? I think it's the height difference.

(8) I just realized for the characters watching it was about 10 or so minutes before they took a break but for me? Let me tell you, it does not take 10 or so minutes to write around 4835 words for me.

(9) Okay can I just say that the American accents are just hysterical?! Alex, Kagami and Himuro's especially but Kagami's alone could keep me laughing for days. Which now that I think about, I probably shouldn't be laughing as that is rude and could be considered bullying.

(10) Do you think I should mention to Kiss Anime that they have a lot of typos? Baseketball instead of Basketball, that is a typo right? I know it's the name of movie and call but still.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Chapter 3: Courageous Golden Retriever Puppies

One by one everyone started to trickle back into the room. Couples sat together, friends sat together. Kagami quickly claimed the spot behind Kuroko with Aomine back in front of Kuroko, head in his lap. Himuro dragged Murasakibara and guided him, because no one can push the gentle giant to do something he didn't want to do, into the seat next to Kagami and sat down in his lap. Momoi and Imayoshi sat on the other side of Kagami with Nigou at their feet with Alex next to him on a plush pillow she must have taken from somewhere around the building. Riko, Hyuga and Kiyoshi sat next to the cuddling Akashi and blushing Furihata who was trying not to look at anyone. Izuki and Koganei were chatting about some comedian they had seen recently with Hayama and Mitobe trailing behind them. The other members of the Uncrowned Kings trailing behind them arguing over some matter. Once everyone was seated, Akashi pressed play.

 **The Teiko Middle School basketball club.**

"Wait Akashi, can't we just skip this intro. I mean we've already heard it." complained Aomine. He just wanted to get straight to the action. Akashi tilted his head and debated whether he should do this or not.

"Fine Aomine-san." He fast forwarded to the end of the intro...

 **Kyou ga wagami da**

 **I can do it**

 **You can do it**

 **We can do it**

When Kagami's face showed up, Aomine let out a breath. He had nothing against the intro song, he was just being impatient and wanted to get to the games, but of course he groaned when he realized that the beginning of this episode was going to be a recap.

" _ **Is this the basketball club?" Riko looked up into the intimidating gaze of Kagami's crimson eyes.**_

 _ **Riko was frozen. "I'm Kuroko." She shook and slowly lowered her hand as she closed her eyes and mouth before screaming.**_

 _ **Hyuga was the next to react. "What? How long have you been there?"**_

" _ **I'm not looking to play basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going." Kagami narrowed his eyes. The wind whistled, making the moment even more intense.**_

" _ **He's the invisible regular of Teiko who excelled at passing. I'd heard rumors, but I didn't think he actually existed. The phantom sixth member of the Generation of Miracles!"**_

 _ **Riko couldn't help but stare as Kuroko casually flipped the ball left and right while sending others scrabbling trying to figure out just what was going on.**_

 _ **It was like a herd of horses breaking free when Kuroko started dribbling the ball down the court. An open court with no people under the hoop. "Go, Kuroko!" Kagami suddenly got the feeling that he should run faster.**_

 _ **Kuroko jumped.**_

 _ **Kuroko missed.**_

 _ **Kagami grabbed the ball, "That's why I hate the weak!" he yelled as he slammed it into the basket. "You have to make the shot, dumbass!" He said, not knowing that Kuroko was giving him a soft smile from his place on the court floor.**_

Aomine sighed with relief, finally the episode was starting. People were shooting him amused looks.

 **Kagami grunted as he ran after the ball, quickly making a basket in the net closest to him. He stared at the ball for a second before dribbling it back to the center line. "Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?" he thought as he dribbled the ball in place. As he shot the ball, he thought back to the night before's conversation.**

 **If I played them now, how would I do?" Kuroko sucked more vanilla shake.**

" **You'd be destroyed instantly."**

 **Kagami grabbed the ball and slowly dribbled the ball back to the 3 point line.**

" _ **The five prodigies have each gone on to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand at the top."**_

" _ **I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become the best player in japan." Kagami dribbled the ball between his legs before shooting another 3.**_

" _ **I've also decided. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan."**_

 **Kagami laughed,** " _ **Oh man. I'm so excited I can't sit still."**_ **Kagami thought as he dribbled back toward the basket with a lopsided grin.** Kuroko looked at Kagami. "Are you sure you aren't a child?" Kagami gained a red tick mark on his forehead.

"Shut it Kuroko!" That was a weakness of his. Everytime he got super excited about something, he couldn't sleep. Which gave him the appearance of a person who hadn't slept in a couple of days - bloodshot eyes, bags under his eyes, tired look.

 **With a childlike grin he shot the ball toward the net giving him a kind of glow.** " _ **I don't care if it's not an official game. I just wanna play them!"**_ **he thought just as the ball made a swoosh.**

 _ **[Episode 2: I'm Serious]**_

 _ **[Seirin High School]**_

" **A game?" Hyuga questioned, "You can't play yet." He faced Kagami. Kagami got a shocked look on his face.**

" **Why?" He stared, jaw dropped at the Captain. "What is this, Captain? How am I not good enough?" Kagami demanded.**

 **Hyuga took a step back. "You're still a trial member. You're not an official member yet." Kagami looked like he was a baby who was denied their favorite toy.**

Laughter echoed throughout the room. Poor Kagami, it would seem he was going to be stuck with a blush on his cheeks for the rest of the show.

" **I knew you had potential." crooned Riko as she pushed buttons on her red hand-held device. Her cheeks reddened as she held the device in front of her. "Nothing beats cultivating talent." She picked up her little milk box and propped her head on her palm and sighed. She took a drink of her milk with a slurp, ignorant of the fact that the owner of the sound of running feet was targeting her.**

" **Coach!" hollered Kagami as he slammed his palms on her desk, spooking her into spewing her drink all over Kagami's face and front in a comical duck like manner.**

Riko blushed and glared at everyone as they laughed and snickered to some degree at her situation. Hyuga and Teppei decided not to earn her ire and stayed quiet but each gave her a kiss on the top of her head, which incidentally, just made her blush harder and elbow them in the ribs.

 _ **He wiped the milk from his face with the sleeve of his school jacket, "Coach, give me an official club membership form." He demanded, manners thrown out the window.**_

Alex couldn't decide, should she laugh or cry at Taiga's manners? Himuro was in the same boat. They both really couldn't decide. Aomine just started laughing, his red haired boyfriend was such a bakagami. Kuroko just accepted his boyfriend's manners. No matter how hard he tried, at some point Kagami would revert back to his pre-Japan manners.

 **Riko wiped her mouth. "What is it with today? You too?" She looked up at the towering first year.**

" **Too?"**

 _ **Riko took a sip of her milk carton, happy as can be. "I'd like an official club membership form." Riko started and spewed milk as she noticed Kuroko standing next to her desk.**_

" **That bastard."**

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR AHO!" screamed Kagami, yet again interrupting the episode. Aomine scoffed and pointed at the frozen image of Kagami where he had just called Kuroko a bastard. Kuroko's teal eyes twinkled as he switched from Kagami's lap to Aomine's. Kagami gaped at his two conniving blue haired boyfriends.

 **Riko crossed her arms and leaned back, "Just how impatient are you rascals?"**

" **What's you call me?"**

 **Aomine snickered. For some odd reason, he took pleasure in Kagami being made fun of. Such an odd boyfriend. [AN:I almost said bae! And I don't even like that word!]**

 **Riko ignored Kagami's comment and reached down. "Well, you both have potential, and we've got room on the bench, so we'd be happy to have you." She handed him to paper.**

 **Kagami took it and grinned as he stood up straight, "Now I can play in a game, right?" He then walked towards the door.**

" **Hold it right there." He turned back to his Coach. "I'll only accept your form on Monday at 8:40 on the roof." Kagami gave her a confused look.**

Everyone who was in on the secret started grinning and laughing. Seirin certainly had a _special_ way of accepting their forms.

Those who were not in the know were confused. Monday on the roof at 8:40? What?

 **Kagami walked down the halls before coming to a stop by poster featuring Hyuga making a basket against someone in a green and white uniform.**

Hyuga grinned, "I remember that game. We won it if I'm remembering it correctly.

The third years laughed. Yeah, they did win. Teppei grinned up at Koganei. "Koga, didn't you help make the winning shot by tripping and launching the ball towards the basket?"

Everyone laughed. That sounded like something he'd do. "Yeah, but Mitobe made the basket though." Mitobe shook his head and placed his head on Koganei's. He was too humble sometimes.

" **He wasn't kidding." said Kagami to himself.**

" **Yes, they're strong."**

 **Kagami jumped.**

" **Why can't you show up normally?!" His shout made those in the room nearby stare at the wall separating them. "Stop coming out of nowhere!"**

Everyone laughed while Kagami blushed and Kuroko gave a small twitch of the corner of his mouth.

 **Kagami huffed and puffed like an angry gorilla as Kuroko shushed him and pointed to the library sign just above Kagami.**

Kagami flinched. Oh he was doomed.

 **Kagami grabbed Kuroko's light blue hair and made a fist in the other. "Are you making fun of me? You're making fun of me, aren't you?"**

A dark shadow came over the Miracles.

" **No." Kagami let go of Kuroko. "That hurt." Kuroko rubbed his head.**

 **Kagami looked away,** " _ **I don't believe it. How could anyone call an invisible guy like him the phantom sixth member?"**_

Akashi paused the episode and turned to give Kagami a dumbfounded look.

"What?" asked Kagami. Why was Akashi looking at him like that?  
"IT'S IN HIS TITLE!" Everyone gaped at Akashi. Who was this and where was Akashi?! "HE'S INVISIBLE BECAUSE OF HIS TITLE! WHO DO YOU THINK TAUGHT HIM THAT! HIS TEAM! US!" Akashi pointed at the other miracles.

Furihata tapped his raging boyfriend on the shoulder. "Um, Sei-chan?" Akashi calmed down enough to look back at his nervous boyfriend. "Maybe we should calm down and just watch the episode. You can yell at Kagami after?" Akashi looked like he was actually debating it, so Furihata took the remote and unpaused the episode.

 **He turned back to Kuroko,** " _ **How did that happen anyway? The rest of the Generation of Miracles all went on to play for strong schools. Why didn't he go with them?"**_ **Kagami sighed, "Hey Kuroko."**

 **But Kuroko was gone.**

" _ **Goddamn it Kuroko!"**_

Everyone laughed. Kuroko's antics were hilarious. Knowing him, he did that on purpose. Most assumed that Aomine or Kise were the most mischievous, they couldn't be more wrong. Kuroko was by far the most mischievous. He had all of Teiko believing that one of the gyms at Teiko was haunted. It wasn't.

 _ **[Aida Sports Gym]**_

" **You're doing it again this year?"**

Seirin shared a grin. It was one of their favorite moments of the year they won the Winter cup.

" **In order to reach their full potential with all those eyes on them, they've got to at least show that much courage." Riko told her father as he stood leaning against her bedroom door.**

" **Are you sure it wasn't a ploy to get you?"**

Hyuga, Teppei, Koganei and Mitobe looked away when both Aida's looked at them. Innocent until proven guilty.

 **Riko gave a smile as her head rested on her hand, "I want them to get me again this year."**

" **You're so reckless."**

The coaches scoffed, "I seem to remember you doing something very similar Kagetora." remarked Kaijo's coach, earning him a glare from Kagetora.

Why couldn't they leave him alone, thought Kagetora. He was just trying to be a good parent to his little girl.

" **I'm glad you're passionate, but it's not good for your skin." he said as he left the room with a tired look. "You should get some rest."**

" **Just a little longer." Riko stated. "I still need to finish the second years' individual programs."**

 **Kagetora adopted a proud look on his face, "Don't push yourself too hard." His little girl was going places.**

 **Riko turned back to her papers. "Nothing beats cultivating talent."**

 _ **[Seirin High School about 7:45 AM]**_

Kise grinned, "Finally we're gonna find out what the whole deal is with being on the roof!" Seirin grinned.

 **Riko stood on the roof, her feet apart and arms crossed. A pink whistle blowing in the breeze with her uniform.**

Many laughed as they heard her laugh and Riko blushed.

" **I've been waiting for you." The first years stared at her. What was going on?**

 **Kagami decided to put his foot in his mouth, "Are you stupid?"**

 **Kuroko quietly spoke from behind Kagami, "Is this a duel?"**

 **Kagami scratched the back of his head, "I forgot all about it, but on Mondays ..." the screen zoomed out showing the whole school down below in perfect lines. "The morning assembly is in five minutes!" Kagami's voice echoed.**

The coaches from the other schools looked at Riko with both curiosity and disappointment. After all, they were still teachers.

 **He reached into his pocked and pulled out his application. "Hurry up and take it."**

 **She grinned, "Before that, I have something to tell you." Everyone looked at her. "I made a promise when the captain asked me to be his coach last year."**

Hyuga grinned.

 **She gazed at the eager first years. "I promised to focus solely on pushing the team towards the national championship. If you don't think you're ready for that, there are other clubs better suited to you." She threw out her arm in a slash.**

" **What?" Kagami was taken back. "Of course I'm-"**

 **I know you're strong," said Riko with a grin, "but I need to know you have something even more important. No matter how hard you practice, 'someday' and 'maybe' aren't good enough."**

The coaches and captains of the other teams were starting to look impressed.

" **I need to know you have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them."**

Seirin's grins were slowly getting bigger, while everyone else were getting more and more frustrated about not knowing what was going on.

" **Give me your year, class, and name." Riko stated, gesturing over the railing to the meeting below. "Announce your goals here and now." Riko gave a smirk. "If you fail to achieve them, you'll come back up here," she put her hands on her hips, "strip naked, and confess your feelings for the person you love."**

Both those on the screen and in real life had the same reaction. They had to what?


	4. Important Replacing soon

_**This is what I just posted on my ao3 account:**_

Hello readers, followers and favoriters, and guests. Thank you so much for reading my work. I have as of about half an hour ago, finished all my high school classes. I can now freely work on my creative writing until college starts to drain my brain juice. So as of today, I will writing my fanfiction in this update order:

Lions can bet too.

Happy Birthday series

Original Works

Watching of Champions

Guardian

As you may have noticed some are not on this list. That is because they are either on fanfiction dot net or on both ff dot net and ao3 or I'm debating putting them up for adoption/discontinuing them.

 _Fanfiction dot net:_

Fairy Tail Online

Pokemon: Legacy

Sons of Anarchy: Dangerous Happiness COMPLETE rewrite

 _On both:_

Watching of Champions

Guardian

On that note, be on the lookout for the next part of Watching of Champions!

Also, I was thinking of creating a blog/social media account thingy so I post updates on there instead of on the chapters themselves. Would you follow the blog/social media account thingy?

 _ **Thank you so much for being so patient for an update. Please PM me if you have any questions.**_


	5. Alert

Sooooo I just watched the Last Game and basically the ending fucked up my plans, excuse my language, for Watching of Champions. So it's gonna take longer for me to upload the next chapter because I have to rewrite the whole thing. FML

So keep an eye out for the rewrite. I'll let you know when I post it but it may take a while because I have college courses, volunteer work at my old high school and two foster kittens right now.


End file.
